But Darlin'
by AppleSundays
Summary: Demena oneshot. It starts with beginning your day in a little coffee shop.


**RECOMMENDATION!: Listen to The Only Exception - Paramore on repeat. If you don't have it, here's the link on YT (just remove the spaces and add _www_. in the beginning of it) : ****youtube . come/ watch?v=-J7J _ IWUhls**

* * *

Going through my purse, I retrieve my iPod and places the earphones in my ear before pressing play and setting it on the table.

"Here's your order, Miss. Enjoy," the waiter gave me a smile before walking off.

The summer light shines throw the window wall with the streets busy with cars and people strolling on the sidewalks. All the city noise could be heard inside the little coffee shop at the corner of the street; the shop itself held minimal noise with keyboards tapping, small talks, and orders being made for the early morning.

I let out a calm breath as I lift the coffee mug up, breathing in the strong aroma, before tipping it to have a sip. Closing my eyes shut, I let the warm spread throughout my entire body as it calms my nerves and relaxes my muscles. I set it back down, watching as I thumb the edge of the mug idly. A family walks by the store, with me watching through the window wall; the little baby boy, held protectively between his parents, swings on their hands with the father and mother lifting him as they walk. I let a small smile as I look back at my cup.

_"Why are you here? I told you to leave already," I hear my mother say. _

_I snuggle into my older sister's arms as we sit on the floor of my room, "Who's momma talking to?" _

_She hugs me tighter and tries to cover my ears, "Nothing, don't listen to it." _

_I whine as I move my head side to side to uncover my ears and to listen, __"I wanna know!" I escape from her grasp as I run towards my door, with my toes tipping and my hand reaching for the doorknob._

_"NO!" I feel arms wrapping around my waist and lifts me up and away from the door, my fingertips barely brushing against the copper fixture. _

_"Just get away from me, and my daughters. We don't need you! You left, you have no right to see her," I hear my mother yell. _

_I struggle against my sister's grip, "But mommy's yelling now! LET GO!" _

_I jump away from her again and run out of the room with a truimphant laugh before going through the hall and into the entry way to the living room. I stop. _

_My mother is in tears, but her eyes showed pure anger. Her fists pounding in to the stranger's chest, demanding him to live. The stranger stands his ground and moves to the side and.._

_"Daddy?" I watch in confusion, "Momma?" _

_My father notices me and starts to walk towards me, "Oh sweetie, you've grown so much. You look-" My mother runs between him and me, pushing him away. My sister sneaks behind me and drags me back my room, slamming the door shut, back to my dark room._

I open my eyes before clearing my throat. I squinted and lowerded my head to avoid the menacing glint of light from the upcoming sun peeking through the fading clouds. I look back at my cup to see one sip worth of coffee left to finish. After taking the remaining drops, I signal the waiter I'm done and leaves the bill and a generous tip before heading outside to the street with the coffee shop's bell ringing behind me.

A warm breeze gushes behind me making me smile from the feeling. I hide my hands in my thin jacket's front pocket before strolling down the street leisurely, enjoying the summer morning working its way to a lovely summer afternoon. Absentmindedly, I bump into two young girls, most likely friends, and I apologize before stepping aside for them. I continue my way, but couldn't resist to look back and watch them walk together.

_"Momma, the line is long. There's so many kids.." I watch around the room filled with kids around my age waiting with their parents, just like me. _

_I grasp my mother's hand wearily, "You think I'll be good enough for them?" I look up to my mother as I ask the simple question._

_Like a good mother she gives me a reassuring smile and a squeezes my hand for good measures, "You'll do great, sweetie. You brought your crayons and coloring book, right?" She places her hand on my back, "There's a table right there, you can color while we wait for our turn. Go on." _

_I take my bag with me as I go towards the table just beside us and sit on the small bench. I organize the papers on the table and open the crayon box, biting my lip as I try to choose which crayon I should start with. I notice a pair of eyes staring back at me before looking away. Curious, I looked up from the crayon box to see a girl about my age glancing back at me from time to time. I furrow my brows in thought before looking back at my mother, whom stares at me curiously. I turn my head back to the girl watching me._

_"Hey, do you wanna draw with crayons with me?" I ask genuinely. _

_She stares straight into my eyes, hesitating and questioning. _

_"Here," I unwrap my jacket off my waist and place it on the empty spot on the bench, "come sit with me and we'll draw." _

_I watch her with interest as she asks her mother for permission before walking excitedly towards me and takes a sit. She gives me a real big smile, her eyes twinkling beautifully._

_"Hi my name is..."_

I stop on the crosswalk and then reaches for the button for signal safe walking. Looking side to side as a habit and precaution, I continue to cross the street amongst a few other people strolling during the day. I start to bask in the sun as it shines behind me, creating a shadow leading me as I walk. A new song played on my iPod, making me frown before unlocking it as I rewind to the other song and sets it on repeat this time. As I place my iPod back in my pocket, a warm gust of wind blows my hair in disarray. I lift a hand to comb through my hair and brush back to proper place.

Continuing my walk, I spot a photographer walking my way. With an experienced sigh, I lift my hoodie up to hide my face and puts on my shades as I walk to the nearest restaurant. There, I excused myself to customers and waiters as I squeeze between them and makes my way to the desk.

"Excuse me," I ask softly.

A generously porportioned man turns around and greets me, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Can I just go through your back door into the alley? If you don't mind," I lift my shades up to reveal my face, relieved that he seemed to know who I am, "I just a little escape from certain crowds."

"Ah, yes of course. It's through the kitchen," he gives me a smile. "My daughter adores you so much."

Giving him a smile and a nod, I push the door to the kitchen, excusing myself once again to the busy cooks in the cramped kitchen. I spot the exit door and pushes my way out of the crowded area into the dingy, open space of the alley. Hearing the door shut, I step down the steps and continue walking. I pull the hoodie down and my shades back in my purse as buildings create a vast area of shade for me to walk under. Up ahead, I see a couple in an argument.

_"Listen, we both knew that going into a romatic relationship wouldn't be easy," I hear him say with the voice I've grown to love. _

_We're facing each other, my arms crossed in front of my chest and his hands buried beneath his pockets. Neither had the courage to look in the eyes with the tension surrounding the both of us. _

_"I didn't expect it to be so soon though," my voice fails to listen to me as it croaks as tears threaten to fall. _

_I watch through blurry vision as he lifts a hand, once to hold my hand, but now to rub against the back of his neck tensely. "I realize that over the time we've spent together that.."_

_My jaws clenches as tears start to fall down despite my efforts, "That what?"_

_"That I feel I care more about our friendship right now. But I love you. As a friend," he says with those words stinging like venom that comes from his mouth that I've learned to enjoy kissing. _

_"So that's it?" I stand my ground as I lift my face to meet his gaze, never wavering. _

_"I'll continue to be your friend and be there for you. You've been there for me when I needed you.." He brakes our gaze, "It's my choice."_

The troubled couple's yells becomes faint as I walk further and further down the alley and into the main street. I survey the area, satisfied when I see no peering eyes following me. Happily, I continue my stroll down the block, smiling when I see a park nearby. I hurry my pace; I smile in anticipation as I spot an empty swing set.

I step out of the concrete sidewalk onto the greeny grass and lets out a giggle as I feel the edges tickle my toes through my sandals. By now, summer afternoon had shined its way during the day, almost nearing to to its end. Reaching the swing set, I run my fingers along the rusty chains link together admirably. I grasp the chains with both of my hands as I settle down on the seat. The swing squeaks as I use my legs to push gently and swings slightly.

I start to sing..

_My lips turn into a smile as I feel an arm hook with mine and a body pressed against my side. _

_"It's a little cold here," her voice flows naturally through my ears. _

_"Shh, we have to pay attention. It's your category right now and you might win!" I face her with a proud smile as I squeeze her hand. My best friend. _

_She rests her head on my shoulder comfortable, as we watch onstage. I feel her move and stare at me. With much effort, I keep a straight face and pretend I didn't notice her. She continues to watch me as I feel the edges of my lips twitch into a smile. _

_"I know you're pretending," she says knowingly, after all those years we've spent together. _

_I finally give up and flash her a big smile, which she returns with a smile of her own. _

_"Hey, guys look here." A photographer kneels infront of us, "Smile for the camera."_

_We both turn to the camera, smiling as confetti starts to fall down on us. Her name followed by applause echoes throughout the entire building, causing her to hug me tightly as we cheer with glee as the camera flashes._

My phone vibrates, "Hello?.. Yeah.. Okay, I'll be there." Biting my lip, I stand up from the swing and look up the sky. It's becoming a quiet, summer evening now. I gaze up longingly before letting out a slow sigh. I placed the earphones back into my ear in time to hear the end of the song to which I sing with as I walk back.

"Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.."

She was the only exception.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

Tell me what you think. It's just a little thing that I thought of when I heard the song. Loved it? Tell me. Hate it? Tell me too. Also, check out my other stories, **On The Line**, and another oneshot **TweetWorld**, which has a Prequel titled **In Your Arms.**

**Sorry if I haven't updated. Busy summer.**

**Review, alert, or fav, OR Review, Alert, AND fav.**


End file.
